Next
by percabeth22
Summary: Sequel to In a Moment! Rated M for swearing and intense sexual content! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Next

Prologue:

Jonathan had known he was in love with Amara for a long time. He had tried numerous amounts of times to tell Amara about his feelings, but

whenever he started he would stutter. There was the one time when they had gone to the beach for a picnic alone and Jon started to tell her

on

the dock but he got so nervous he mistepped and fell into the cold water, he came out drenched in humiliation and failure. Yes, Jon knew he

was

deeply in love with Amara. What Jon didn't know is that the cute little 18 year old he loved knew exactly what Jon knew.

Chapter 1

Jons POV

"Dad…Mom, I'm home!" I shout as I walk into our little cabin. "NICO! He's home!" My mom screams at the top of her lungs. "Jonathan!" She yells

as she runs into my arms. "Hey mom. It's good to see you." She pulls away and I look into her teary eyes. She gives me a little bop on the nose,

something she always does, and asks "So how many did you get?" "Twenty Two!" I state a bit ashamed now that I know Amara wasn't satisfied.

"That's my boy!" I hear my father state as he stands tall and proud in the doorway. His black hair streaked with just a little grey. Both my

parents age well. "Your only boy!" I say back. He lumbers over standing just an inch shorter than me and gives me a nice manly hug. "Now

son…Lets sit and talk first, then I order you to go do the same with your sisters when they get home." "Sure thing dad. Can't wait."

HOPE YOU LIKE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amaras POV

"Amara? Is that you?" My mom yells as I come back from greeting Jon. "Yeah mom!" I reply.

My mom comes down to greet me wearing only a bathrobe, which can only mean she just had fun time with my father…gross.

"Hey sweetie. Is Jon back yet?" "Yeah I just greeted him while you were *cough* in the shower…" My mother blushes.

I still can't get over how good-looking my parents are. My mother still so young with auburn hair down her back and those beautiful eyes.

And then there's my father who might as well still be a teenager, the rascal. Adonia and I inherited the auburn hair and the eyes.

But we got our smirk and attitude from the rascal. "Where's Adonia?" I ask "We're supposed to go to the archery range."

My mother smiles and says "She's already there, I told her I thought you might like some time with Jon. You know alone."

"Mom, there's nothing going on between Jon and I okay?" She sighs and simply walks away. I sigh and head out toward the archery range.

Jons POV

"Dad, I've tried saying it too many times. It just never works. It's impossible." "Yeah right." My father replies.

"You know what you need to do. Get into an argument with her. Then it will just slip out and you won't be able to take it back.

I laugh for a bit thinking that he may be kidding but he has on his serious face so maybe he's not. "Wait Dad. Are you serious."

"Damn right. Now go to the archery range. I saw Adonia down there which means Amara should be down there soon. Now go." "Okay."

I state with confidence and leap out the door at such a fast pace that I run straight into Amara knocking her into the dirt with me on top of her.

She stares up in my face and simply says "Gods Jon, offer to buy a girl dinner first."

Hope you like it! More soon! P.S. Thanks for the awesome reviews GothGirl00 and gizzy232! You both rock!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jons POV

I couldn't help what came from my mouth next. "I LOVE YOU!"

Probably not the best thing to say to your best friend while you're lying on top of her. "I know."

She states as she pushes me off of her and we start standing. "You what?" I ask hoping she's kidding.

"I know" she says it with such ease and efficiency it's hard to believe she's just a girl who's never fallen in love before.

For a moment I just stand there in front of her my mouth agape, my eyes wide in horror.

"Well" she sighs "this has been sufficiently awkward, so if you'll excuse me I have a target that needs attending to."

She turns and starts walking away. I stand still for a few more seconds then run after her. "Wait! Amara…how long have you known?"

I ask as I keep a steady pace beside her. "Since the moment I understood the definition of the work love."

I look at her confused, she sighs and starts to explain.

"Okay Jon. Remember that time when I was 6 you were teaching me how to ride a bike." I nod slowly showing I understand.

"Well, you know what you did when I fell?" I shake my head, trying to clear the blurry memory.

"You went to the bike that my grandfather, Hermes, sent to Adonia and I over Christmas first."

"Wait a second," I interrupt her "you knew I loved you because when you were crying on the gravel bloodied and bruised I saved your bike first?"

"Jon" she states as she stops and turns towards me "only someone who truly knew and loved me would know that I don't care about what happens to me. As long as the people and things I love most are safe. So ever since then I've known."

"Wow" I say impressed "I didn't even know back then."

We were right by the archery range now, I can hear Adonias clever swears as she misses the exact middle.

"So what do we do now?" I ask nervously.

"Jon" she says sadly "as much as I love you too, and always have, I'm not ready for any sort of relationship. With my mother, Adonia and I still being tortured by Zeus's minions I can't get involved with anyone. So as much as I want to kiss you right now I can't, and won't."

I watch as she walks away and greets her twin across the way. On the inside my heart rips like a piece of paper being torn from the binder.

Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update, schools a bitch. Anyway I figured some of you may want a family tree for future reference so her it is.

Luna is (illegal) daughter of Artemis, who is married to Connor (son of hermes.)

Percy and Annabeths children- Thalassa, Corine, Tye, and Cali.

Amara and Adonia are the twin daughters of Luna and Connor.

Thalia and Nicos children- Jon, Kaala, Tryn, Leia, and Lynn.

Hopefully that's enough!

PLEASE REVIEW! xoxoxoxoxo p.s. next chapter is most certainly rated M


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

4 months Later

Amaras POV

_Knock knock knock…_ 'Who could that be?' I think to myself. My parents are out on a mission and Adonia's having a sleepover with Thalassa.

After pondering whether or not I should answer the door I come to the conclusion that it's probably not a monster (they don't usually knock) so the worst it could be would be a murderer.

In which case I could probably beat their ass in anyways. I roll over and quick look at the clock while I grab my dagger, 2:30 AM.

Who cares if it's not a murderer I might kill them anyways. I walk down the 5 little stairs and to the front door. I pause before asking cautiously "Who is it?"

"It's Jon. Let me in, it's freezing out here." Without second thought I open the door and there before me stands the man I love and who loves me.

"What in the gods names are you doing here?" I ask with edge, I hate being awoken. "I have an answer!"

He states as he marches into the kitchen, I shut the door and follow him. He's standing on one side of the island and I on the other "answer?" I ask.

"Yes" he says cheerfully "an answer to our little problem." "What problem?"

"You know…" he pauses trying to find the right words "the problem that we both love each other but you can't commit to a full relationship."

I glare at him, and he quickly saves himself "which I completely respect due to your situation." "Ok" I answer "what's this glorious answer then?" "Friends with benefits."

He shouts it out so quickly that I jump and my eyes widen as what he has just said sets in. "W-wow." I sputter out.

He walks closer to me with that ridiculously good looking smile "perfect right?"

"Ye-" I can't finish my answer because in a moment his lips are on mine, his lips so soft and smooth caress mine with perfect pressure.

I wrap my arms around his neck as his tongue intertwines with mine and his arms wrap around my waist. I feel as if I'm flying through clouds and flocks of geese.

Jon picks me up and places me on the kitchen island with my legs wrapped around his hips, he starts grinding into me and I can feel his need against my inner thigh.

He separates our mouths and kisses my neck, I throw my head back and moan in pure pleasure. I can forgive him now for waking me up.

Just then I hear the door open and with my fast reflexes I shove Jon away from me, jump off the island and greet my exact double at the door.

Adonia and I look exactly alike. Same smirk, same moonlit eyes, and same long wavy auburn hair. But right now she just looked confused.

"Hi!" I say entirely too excitedly.

Meanwhile Jon was pretending to look for something to eat in the fridge, although I knew he was just re zipping his pants behind the door.

Adonias eyes moved like racecars to me to Jon and back to me. "My gods" she says all too sarcastically "It's finally happened."

A/N: Sorry it took me so long. But funny story I totally forgot my password to my fanfic account…heh…heh…I'm stupid. Anyway hope you like!


	5. Chapter 5

Percy and Annabeths children- Thalassa, Corine, Tye, and Cali.

Amara and Adonia are the twin daughters of Luna and Connor.

Thalia and Nicos children- Jon, Kaala, Tryn, Leia, and Lynn.

Hey guys! First I wanna apologize for taking like 4 freaking months to update, I'm a senior and college plans mixed with passing high school…it gets stressful! So forgive me and I promise I won't leave you hanging like that again Also I posted the next generation for your sake (also mine) I try not to forget all their names but it's difficult…hehe…so yeah here it is CHAPTER 5! Finally…

Chapter 5

Jons POV

'Shit, shit, shit.' Was all I could think as I was zipping his pants back up behind the refrigerator, while also try to cool off my member.

I shut the door just as I heard Adonia say in her sarcastic tone "It's finally happened." "Shit!"

I didn't realize I had said what I was thinking out loud until Amara gave me what I call 'the look of death' it was fitting considering their father could actually raise the dead.

Adonia chuckled "hey, don't let me bother you guys. I was merely getting a change of clothes so yeah."

At that Adonia sauntered up the little stair case to her room and shut the door deliberately loudly probably to prove she wasn't spying.

"Shit…really Jon…out of all the words in the English dictionary you choose a synonym for poop. REALLY?" I could see Amaras glare zoom in as she walked closer to me.

I would never mention this to her because I value my life too much, but it always turned me on when she got angry. I decided to take a funny route "Heh, you said poop."

Not my best idea because within a second I had a welt on the back of my head from Amaras ring on her slapping hand.

She knows that ring hurts, that's why she put it on her slapping hand.

"Jon, as much as I love you I will never know why you used shit to practically give away our friends with benefits thing to my sister."

The anger in her eyes was gone and replaced with a kind of look that said 'you goon.'

I smiled in hope of cute points, that was probably the best idea I had had all night because a second later Amaras lips were on mine giving me a sweet little kiss.

And of course just then Adonia had to walk back out with her hand over one side of her face while shouting

"Don't mind me, I'm not at all disgusted with this. Please don't stop I LIKE watching this, who needs porn when there exact twin is sexing it up on a kitchen island. It's even free."

She carried on like that until she was out the door and even then I thought I heard some more sarcastic ranting.

"So, that was delightfully awkward wouldn't you agre-" I couldn't finish because Amara had managed her hand into my pants and suddenly gripped my member in a not so polite way stroking up and down all the while kissing my neck.

All I could think as my penis hardened and I could feel the blood rush from my head was 'Shit, I'm one lucky bastard.'

All righty hopefully that was worth waiting for, if not oh well it's your own damn fault. Anyway hopefully you guys liked it Please Review. And don't worry this is a cliffy I won't deprive you guys of Jon and Amaras first time. So next time! LEMON! Chapter six, because if you replace I with e in six it spells sex…teehee…I have the mind of a twelve year old boy. And I'm not a seventeen year old girl…psssh. Okay so yeah, please review and nice ones please, because I don't know about you guys but every time I see a really mean review I honestly just pity the person and think to myself "Were those words really necessary." I don't maybe that's just me, anyway check out next chapter! Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Didn't think I should keep you guys waiting any longer. I would like to start out by editing a part of my last chapter where (because it was midnight) I mistakenly said that Amara was Nicos daughter, that was an error on my part! So sorry and a big thank you to Miette in the Rain for helping me see the error of my ways! You guys are always so helpful! Anyway here we have chapter sEx;)

Chapter six

Amaras POV

I know I had interrupted Jon in the middle of his sentence but the idiot just turned me on so much, how could I keep my hand out of his pants? I couldn't.

I heard him stop as my hand slid into his boxers and gripped his cock. I didn't really know what to do so I just decided to stroke him up and down up and down.

I looked up at him to make sure I was doing things right, seems I was because his head was tilted back in ecstasy and with his neck exposed I decided it was as good a time as any to start sucking his neck. After a few minutes Jon seemed to get impatient and he withdrew my hand from his member brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

He then looked into my eyes and said "Are you sure Amara, I don't want this relationship to move too fast for you."

I giggle "Ah, but Jon you forget. This isn't a relationship; we can go as fast as we want."

At that Jon smiled, grabbed my ass and lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist.

His mouth went to my cleavage and started licking and sucking at my chest as he rushed us up to my bedroom, nearly tripping over the stairs on the way.

As soon as we get to my room I remove my tank top to give him better access to my breasts.

He removes his mouth from my bosom and tilts his head up to my lips for a kiss, I give it to him all too willingly.

We make out for a while until Jon breaks the kiss and throws me on the bed I squeal with surprise and then again in anticipation when Jon removes all of his clothes with such speed I only breathe a total of two times until his body is on mine again.

I moan as he begins to undress me making the playing field even.

Soon I'm as naked as he is, I start shivering due to the crisp air, Jon notices and throws the sheet over us.

I decide I don't like the fact that he's on top of me so I take control of the situation and swiftly flip us over.

Jon looks startled as I straddle him and go down and give him a kiss just before I take his member in my hand and line it up with my opening.

I'm concerned because I know it's going to hurt, due to my mother's vast knowledge of sex that she likes to share.

I take a deep breath and slowly lower myself onto my lovers cock, just as I feel Jon hit the barrier Jon takes his fingers and pinches my clit right as he thrusts through, breaking my innocence in one swift motion.

It hurts but Jon stays still inside me and starts moving his finger in a circular motion over my clitoris and reaches up with his other hand to stroke my breast so I soon forget about the pain.

In just a few moments I start pulling myself up and plopping down and soon I'm riding the love of my life.

Each thrust getting faster, halfway through this Jon gets in a sitting position so my legs are able to wrap around his torso, he holds me close to him and starts thrusting into me with such force I swear I might explode on the spot.

Soon I'm moaning and groaning like a crazy person and Jons moaning my name and caressing my back and intermittingly kissing my lips with such softness that it completely contrasts with the rough way he's pounding into me.

"Oh gods Jon, don't s-stop…uggg!"

Jon does what he's told and not only doesn't stop but goes faster and faster until he has to flip us over with me landing on my back so Jon can achieve more momentum and obviously better access to my breasts.

He takes one of my nipples in his mouth and moves his hand and rubs my clit vigorously, I can feel my stomach tightening and the pleasure building I know I'm close to my climax. I just hope Jon is too.

He thrusts into me with such speed the headboard is hitting against the wall making the loudest and fastest rap-rap-rap noise ever.

Thank god no one else is home. He starts moaning "Amara…I think I'm gonna…"

Before he can finish I scream as my climax hits and I'm flying, I'm spasming under him and my walls are clenching so hard around him that soon after my climax ends he's thrusting even faster and faster into me and I can feel him throbbing inside me and then he moans as his seed spurts into me.

Sending me into my second orgasm. It's only then that I realize and think to myself 'FUCK! We didn't use a condom. Damnit.'

Hope you guys liked it! Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I know I leave you guys hanging for like more than a six month period…for that I am eternally sorry. But I'm out of school for a whole year for my gap year so I think I should have time to give you guys some more writing stuff. So here it goes.

Chapter 7

Amaras POV

"Okay." I said as I panted heavily. "What? It was only OKAY?" Jon said in a panic. "Wait for me to finish dummy."

"Right, sorry. What were you going to say?" He says as he cuddles up to me underneath the sheets.

"Okay, so…we didn't use a condom."

Just then Jon sits up and throws off the sheet revealing his toned and completely naked body, I didn't complain, turns to me and says in a rush panic.

"I'm so sorry. What was I thinking? I really should've noticed, I was just so caught up in everything.

Shit, Amara, what are we going to do? Oh my gods, have you been elevating your legs?

Shit, Amara get up and start jumping or something! What do we do?

Ugg…okay okay okay maybe I have lazy sperm…yeah…that's a thing. I wear tight pants all the time."

At this point in his pointless rambling he was pacing naked in front of me…I decided not to interrupt quite yet.

"Fuck fuck fuck…fuck is a terrible thing! We should never fuck again…oh my gods never mind I take it back.

Fucking is fucking fantastic!

Oh my gods I hope my jeans saved me a baby…dear sweet Aphrodite take away my sperm!"

"What in hades hell are you saying Jon?" His rambling had gotten too weird to not say anything.

"Shut up! Oh gods I'm sorry I didn't mean that I'm just freaking out! Damnit Amara I'm too sexy to be a father!"

That was definitely the truth.

"Wait a second WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW? Why are you so calm?

And for gods sake stop elevating your legs!" I decided now would be a good time to say something.

"Jon, I'm calm because I'm on birth control."

Jon stopped dead in his tracks, turned to me and gave me the most relieved look I had ever seen.

"I was worried at first about the not having a condom and then I remembered Adonia and I have been taking birth control since our mother could shove a pill down our throats."

"Why did you tell me about the whole condom thing then?" He said as he sat back down on the bed.

"I wanted to see you freak out." I say with a smirk. "You little minx." He says as he inches toward me.

"Funny, I thought you would be a little mad." I say. "I can't be mad at you for more than a minute."

He says as he settles himself between my legs and lays his head on my stomach.

"You're just too tired to care aren't you?" I'm answered with a big obnoxious snore and a kiss on my belly button.

"Goodnight." I say in a half giggle. "Goodnight beautiful." I couldn't help but smile at that.

Hope you enjoyed it. If I don't post within a week feel free to remind me in the comments! Love you all!


End file.
